littlemixfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Word Up!
Word Up! ist ein Song der amerikanischen Souk- Funk Gruppe Cameo. Little Mix hat ein Cover des Liedes als Sports Relief Charitysingle veröffentlicht. Sports Relief Sports Relief - 2014 zwischen Freitag dem 21. und Sonnatg dem 23. März stattfindend - vereint die Welten von Sport und Entertaiment um Spenden für Großbritannien und manchen der Welt's ärmsten Ländern zu sammeln. 2012 war als Charitysingle das selbstgeschriebene Lied "Proud" von JLS veröffentlicht worden. Hintergrund Little Mix schrieb auf Twitter: "We are really excited to announced this years official @SportRelief Single is called ‘Word Up’ sung by……US!!’The CD will be available to buy exclusively in Sainsbury’s from March 17." ("Wir sind wirklich aufgeregt anzukündigen, dass die diesjährige @SportRelief Single "Word Up" heißt und gesungen wird von... UNS!!") Trackliste ;Digitaler Download #"Word Up!" - 3:26 ;Andere Versions *Extended Mix - 5:00 *The Alias Club Mix - 5:21 *The Alias Radio Edit - 3:33 Liveperformances Das Lied ist ein Cover von Cameo's 1986 Hits mit dem selbem Namen und wurde das erste Mal bei Nick Grimshaw's BBC Radio 1 Frühstücksshow am 21. Janauar gespielt. What's Sport Relief? Let Little Mix explain. Little Mix perform the official Sport Relief single, Word Up, live Sport Relief 2014|Little Mix perform the official Sport Relief single Musikvideo Der Dreh des Musikvideos startete im frühem Februar 2014. Die Band postete ein exclusives Bild vom Dreh am 25. Februar 2014. Das Video feierte am 28. Februar Premiere bei "Chart Show TV" und wurde am 3. März 2014 auf VEVO gepostet. Es enthält Cameoauftritten von berühmten Briten wie Nick Grimshaw, Louie Spence, Louis Smith, Arlene Phillips, Melanie C und Chris Barrie. Synopsis Das Video beginnt mit der Band in einer Umkleidekabine eines Fitnesscenters. Als sie aus dem Umkleideraum heraus gehen, versucht Jade eine Hantel aufzuheben und tut so, als könne sie sie nicht heben. Dann hebt sie sie jedoch mit Leichtigkeit hoch und trägt sie weg. Dann läuft Perrie an vier trainierenden Frauen vorbei und singt dabei ihren Part. Danach beginnt Jades Part, die mit drei anderen Frauen auf Fahrradtrainern sind und den Anweisungen einer Trainerin folgen. Jade beginnt, davon zuradeln und die anderen Frauen folgen ihr. Dann wechselt die Szenerie zu einem Platz, wo die Band gemeinsam mit anderen Personen gleichzeitig trainiert und tanzt, während sie den Refrain des Liedes singen. Danach beginnt Leigh-Annes Strophe. Sie steht vor ein paar Athleten, die hinter ihr Gewichte heben und einer von ihnen benutzt sie am Ende ihres Teiles als Hantel. Jesys Teil beginnt, sie tanzt singend vor zwei Männern, die auf Laufbändern hinter ihr trainieren und nach einiger Zeit herunterfallen. Während des Refrains, wechselt die Szenerie abermals zu dem Platz, danach zum Besitzer (Chris Barrie, der einen Fitnesstudiomanager in der BBC Sitcom "The Brittas Empire" gespielt hatte), der die Mädels und die anderen in der Halle tanzen sieht und aufgebracht aus seinem Büro rennt. Auf seinem Weg zur Halle, sieht er Athleten, die im Swimmingpool den Titel des Liedes formen. Als der die Halle erreicht, tanzt er mit. Little Mix - Word Up! (Behind The Scenes) Little Mix - Word Up! (Audio) Little Mix talk about the official Sport Relief single Wordup1.jpg Wordup2.jpg Chartplatzierungen Lyrics Kategorie:Cover Kategorie:Lieder Kategorie:Singles